


Santa Baby

by bluebladenova



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Humiliation, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan character, Sexual Roleplay, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebladenova/pseuds/bluebladenova
Summary: Stripper!Reader is working on Christmas and goes to a motel with a blue-eyed stranger... or so it seems. Unapologetic porn.





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Porn. Just porn. NOT FOR MINORS. Must be at least 18 to read.

It would be just so typical that you would end up working on the first white Christmas in six years. Through the red and green neon lights and the hazy smoke of the customers’ marijuana, you could vaguely make out swirling clumps of snow plummeting to the crunchy layer on the asphalt.

The chilly pole pressed against your spine and the crack of your ass. You slid down, knees bending and spreading far apart, exposing your barely-concealed pussy, right hand sliding over your breast and left gracefully cupping the pole above your head. You lowered your eyes demurely, eyelashes fanning over your cheekbones. As you rose up and swung your hip out to tease your audience with a glimpse of your ass, you saw the floor covered in various dollar bills.

You’d been dancing for about half an hour now. You’d just returned after your break from the rush hour of clients. There was barely anyone in the strip club now, just a handful of clients and two other dancers. They both had a few silent watchers, but you had one. A single man lounged on the velvet sofa, arms slung over the top as if he was cradling a woman on either side of him. His knees were apart in a typical man fashion, mile-long legs extending to the floor and firmly planted. It was so dark beyond your spotlight that you could only see his eyes, illuminated in a slant of green light.

You had such a weakness for blue eyes. Especially when they blinked, showing off long, thick eyelashes. As you twirled around the pole, showing off your thong, you could glimpse that your customer was wearing a Santa hat.

You pirouetted, gripping the pole tightly, using your strength to slowly ascend up the tall silver rod. You flexed and relaxed your body into a Duchess pose and spun, lower and lower until your upside-down face was level with his rightside-up face. He had leaned forward in interest, throwing his high cheekbones and full, plush pink lips and dark stubble into the light. Your routine for that song ended, but instead of descending the pole and getting ready for the next one, you froze, trapped in the cage his eyes made for you.

_“Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me_

_Been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.”_

Without breaking eye contact, you maneuvered down the pole, landing amongst the money in a split. You gracefully rolled from the stage and landed in his lap, straddling him. His pupils dilated until that lovely blue had all but disappeared, hands curling into fists so he wouldn’t touch you. His jaw clenched, almost unable to believe his luck.

_“Santa baby, a 54 convertible too,_

_Light blue._

_I’ll wait up for you dear,_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”_

You rose up, only to sway your hips back down to perch on his thighs, hovering over his clothed cock, putting the lightest of pressure on his half-hard member. What little you felt was mouth-wateringly thick.

_“Think of all the fun I’ve missed,_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed,_

_Next year I could be just as good,_

_If you’ll check off my Christmas list…”_

You spun around so your back was to him, the whip of your hair giving him a tease of a whiff of peppermint and chocolate. You arched your back and craned your neck so that your face was a millimeter away from his while his chest pressed against your back. You allowed your lips to graze his, again, just a tease, only enough to smudge your bright lipstick on his own parted lips. That barely-there contact was enough to send an intense wave of heat down to your pussy, unlike anything you’d felt before. You spun back around and dropped to your knees on the floor between your thighs, looking up at his surprised face under your lashes. You rose up again, fluid like a snake, and gently cradled his chin in your dainty little fingers, seemingly considering him with a small smirk.

_“Santa baby, I wanna yacht,_

_And really that’s not a lot,_

_Been an angel all year,_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”_

“Anything you want, baby,” his husky voice murmured to you. You playfully tugged his hat off his head and pirouetted again, skirt flaring up to give him a full, spinning view of your butt and thong-covered pussy. He licked his lips unconsciously, his little pink tongue teasing you by peeking between those full lips- “That tongue would be even better between another set of lips…”  You held the hat between your teeth and reached behind you. Making a sexy little show of it, you shimmied out of your halter-top. Your customer gaped, enthralled by your curves, drinking in the sight the way he drinks his whiskey- savoring, but unable to stop himself from gulping down the whole glass. The little shiver you got from his gaze made your nipples stand up and stay there. You rarely stripped down to full nakedness, but you immediately decided that tonight would be the exception.

_“Santa honey, one little thing I really need,_

_The deed_

_To a platinum mine,_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”_

You couldn’t stop  _teasing_   him. You cupped your breasts before he could see your hard nipples, biting back a moan from the warmth and friction on the sensitive buds. You giggled at his expression when he saw you covering them- he was pouting like a little boy. You spun around again, and when you were facing him, his Santa hat was covering your tits, not your hands. You saw him swallow and lean forward even more, his ass barely on the couch now. You decided to give him a little more. You undid a button on your skirt and stepped out of it. You skillfully hooked the fabric on your heel and used the shoe to fling it at his face. The fabric fell from his grinning face to his lap, straight into his waiting hands.

_“Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex,_

_And checks._

_Sign your ‘X’ on the line,_

_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight.”_

You stalked toward him again. He gave you a shit-eating grin and tucked three hundred-dollar bills into your thong. You repaid him by bending over like a whore and playfully wiggling your butt at him, which made him chuckle.

_“Come and trim my Christmas tree,_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany’s,_

_I really do believe in you,_

_Let’s see if you believe in me.”_

You wiggled your butt once more and finally took away the Santa hat, showing off your lovely nipple piercings. Lance exhaled, a long breath that slowly became a low growl as he pressed the heel of his hand against his cock. “Down, boy,” you thought to yourself with amusement. You could barely wait. You wanted to fuck him. Now. The scent of sex was thick in the air, thicker than the glitter and thicker than the green ink on your well-deserved earnings.

_“Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing,_

_A ring._

_I don’t mean on the phone,_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight,_

_Hurry, tonight.”_

By the end of the verse, you were running backstage to your vanity, dragging him by his hand.

He spun you around and pinned you to the wall backstage. He fisted the hair on the back of your head and turned your face away. He descended on your neck and sucked your pulse in between his teeth.You moaned weakly- moan turning to a soft scream when his hand suddenly thrust itself between your thighs and rubbed your clit through your soaked panties.

He growled, the vibration from his throat and the soft scratch from his stubble sending chills shooting all over your body. He ducked his head to suck the junction of your shoulder and neck. You grabbed at his hair again, which made him chuckle. He pinned both of your wrists above your head and pried your thighs apart with his knee. You were left with your heels hovering just above the floor, effectively trapped above and below his warm, impossibly strong body. You squirmed on top of him, gasping when your clit punched pleasure through you.

He nibbled your earlobe, laughing under his breath, stubble brushing your throat. You whined, wanting to pull his hair, but he kept your wrists caged with his hands. You ended up rutting on his thigh like a bitch in heat.

 _“Good girl. Good horny slut. Get off on my jeans, make a mess of your cute little thong. Skimpy little thing isn’t good for covering you up anyway. But that was the point, hm?”_  He growled, intentionally jutting his knee to rub your clit.

 _“Getting paid to make old men like me hard as fucking diamonds. You show us those perky tits and we chuck our savings at you. It’s a good fucking system, especially when the cute ones get to have our way with you, yeah?”_  He grinned wolfishly when you nodded, half out of your mind with pleasure.

 _“You better make yourself cum now, fucktoy, or you’re not going to get to again for the rest of the night.”_  He snickered when you whined.  _“That’s right, doll. I’m nowhere near done with you. When I am, you’ll be a used, sopping wet, bruised up, sore, passed-out, leaking puddle of cum.”_

You moaned out loud, drowning in your own arousal. His lips dipped down and suckled your nipples.

 _“But you have to beg for it,”_  he growled.  _“You gotta scream for it, babydoll. Gotta convince me that you want it. Want me. Do it. NOW._ ”

You begged, half-crying, as your orgasm stole your breath away, the feeling rolling from your pussy upwards and downwards until your toes and fingers curled tightly so the glowing pleasure wouldn’t escape.

You felt the swooping sensation of falling downwards, and you landed painlessly on your knees. When you looked up, you saw a long, deliciously thick cock right in front of your lips. You immediately opened your mouth and shoved the length of it down your throat.

He groaned/growled and shoved it even farther down your throat until your nose was buried in his pubes. He pinned your head to the wall behind you and fucked your throat as rough as he pleased. Your eyes fluttered shut as filthy wet choking noises gurgled from your throat. It bruised the inside of your throat, giving you your favorite little secret aches. The pull and push of his cock on your lips was the perfect tickle of pleasure that brought you back to oozing cum.

He groaned again and stopped, the head of his cock just inside your mouth, which quickly filled with his salty/sweet cum. You quickly swallowed and suckled the tip of his cock to lick it clean.

 _“God, what a perfect whore you are for me.”_  He grinned down at you and tucked himself back into his pants. You pouted at him with your big doe eyes. He chuckled and shook his head.  _“We aren’t done, beautiful. We’re going to my hotel, got it?”_  You nodded eagerly. He offered you his hand, which you took and he helped you stand. You started walking to grab your overcoat, but he stopped you. He fisted your thong and ripped it to shreds, the soaked fabric falling to the floor, “Hey!” You whined.

“You’re coming with me to the motel. Naked.” He smirked. “Or you can wear your coat and not cum again tonight.

Your pussy voted to go naked.

It was freezing outside, but luckily it had stopped snowing and wind had stopped blowing. “White sedan,” he murmured. You wrapped your arms around your breasts and ran toward it, teeth chattering, nipples hard. He unlocked the door so you could jump in as soon as you got to it. “Don’t worry, dollface, you’ll be warm soon enough…”

He drove to the motel with his fingers curled in your cunt. You writhed helplessly, fucking yourself on those thick fingers that massaged your G-spot. You felt blind, unable to see anything and unable to hear anything that wasn’t his voice or the blood roaring in your ears.

He abruptly slid his fingers out of your pussy and shoved the same fingers in your mouth. “Suck. Get them clean so I can tip the manager to go to the bathroom.” You obeyed, good girl. His fingers tasted like your pussy and whiskey.

He slipped them from your lips and jogged inside. You saw him talk to the manager and slide him a stack of bills. The fat manager huffed and walked out of your sight, down the hall. Lance turned around and beckoned.

Your empty pussy screamed for him. You whined and ran out as quick as your could. Lance led you by your upper arm to the room two doors down. There was no one around, but two cars occasionally zoomed by. It was impossible to tell if they’d seen you.

Your customer shoved you inside, making you stumble on your heels. He gripped your hand and waist to steady you. He twirled you around so you two were chest-to-chest, then kissed you on the lips. Your head was swirling with confusion and arousal, made worse by his teeth nibbling your lower lip. He suddenly shoved you, making you fall backwards on the bed, confused. He flipped you over and plowed into your pussy.

You yelped at the sudden fullness of your cunt. He muffled you, stuffing the Santa hat in your mouth before gripping your hips and using them as leverage to pound you senseless. He stripped off his shirt as he fucked you, then grabbed your hair as an added measure of control over you. You were utterly helpless to him and his huge, warm hands and his hard, throbbing cock.

“God,  _Daddy_ …” You didn’t even know you said it, but when you did, he yanked out of you, nearly making you sob with the loss of it. He flipped you onto your back and slammed back right back into your cunt.  _“Say that again,”_  he demanded, hand closing around your throat and squeezing.  _“And look me in the fucking eyes.”_

You forced your wet eyes to stay open. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” You chanted, voice getting higher and higher as he started his rough rhythm again. “D- FUCK, Daddy, Fuck!” His blue eyes were burning with lust as he fucked you within an inch of your life.

He growled out profanities as his body locked up and filled yours with cum.

His cum came flooding back out as you squirted and went limp, eyes falling shut.

***

    You drowsily came to to the smell of pancakes. Lance, in only sweatpants and a t-shirt, turned when he heard your breathing change. He was at the crappy hotel stove, flipping a pancake. He put the spatula down and chastely kissed your cheek. “Hey, Princess. Let me turn the stove off and we’ll cuddle.” He quickly did that and joined you in bed, spooning your butt and cocooning you in warmth and softness. 

Roleplay night was always the best night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
